Consequences
by Klaine-Blurt
Summary: Kurt sees something he doesn't want to going down in the Lima bean, what are the consequences for all involved?
1. 1: Something

Most of this fic is finshed and ready to go, and will be undated pretty much everyday.

* * *

Kurt froze on the spot, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. After a few seconds he turned around and ran out of the door he just entered through. He could hear his name being called but he didn't turn around he couldn't, his body was acting of its own accord.

_Berry im coming round get 'cedes there ASAP I need you both right now_

Kurt pulled up to Rachel's house, he hadn't even been able to cry, his mind was working overtime and he just couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. He was relieved that Mercedes' car was already there. He knocked on the door just once before the door was flung open.

"What the hell Hummel…" Rachel cut herself short when she saw Kurt's face. She was going to ask him _'what the hell Hummel don't send us texts like that again they really scare us' _but she knew that for his face his wasn't over reacting when he said he needed them both.

Mercedes was also stupidly worried when she saw Kurt's face "Kurt baby what's wrong". Kurt couldn't even answer her, he felt suddenly sick, he belted it towards the bathroom unable to give either of the girls any kind of explanation, well at least they knew he wasn't pregnant.

"What the hell do you thinks going on with him 'cedes" Rachel asked worriedly. "The text his face and now he's heaving in my bathroom this isn't right this isn't Kurt at all I don't think I've seen him look so bad since when his dad had a heart attack. Oh god I hope it's not his dad."

"I know don't what it is and I'm worried about him but I don't think it's his dad, he would have gone straight to the hospital if that was the case, and asked us to meet him there, if at all with everything that went on last time. Do you have any ginger biscuits? If so let's get him a couple , along with a glass of water and lefts go and be with him."

Rachel nodded and scurried off to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water and then grabbed some biscuits out of a glass jar, she placed them on a plate before she rushed to Mercedes and then to go and get Kurt.

After 10 minutes they managed to get Kurt comfortably on Rachel's bed, after much protest from Kurt saying that they were being too kind to him and he didn't deserve them. They pretty much forced him to take a few sips of water and a bite of one of the biscuits. Rachel perched to on the bed to one side of Kurt with Mercedes doing the exact same on the opposite side. They both knew this wasn't their Kurt, they knew something was really up for him to be like this.

"Kurt baby what's wrong" Mercedes said slowly after a few minutes silence "you know we both know that something's wrong and we want to be here for you, you've just got to let us. We're not going to rush you tell us in your own time" she squeezed his hand gently, she knew Kurt would tell them when he was ready and that until then they could just be a physical presence with him.


	2. 2: Your Meerkat

**A/N I really am sorry this took so long to update. I knew the story and the end is written. But the middle just didn't want to form itself into words. It's so annoying when you have a start and an end and no filling wants to work. **

For Blaine everything was slightly blurry, he wasn't quite sure how it had all happened. He was in the Lima bean waiting for Kurt when Sebastian turned up and started talking to him about the warblers. Yes he was part of New Directions but that didn't stop him missing them all. They were the first group of people to truly accept him for who he was after all.

Blaine had already purchased his medium drip and Kurt's non-fat mocha. They were both situated on the table waiting for Kurt to arrive. Blaine made it clear to Sebastian he didn't have too long to talk as he was having a coffee date with Kurt as soon as he arrived. Blaine kept glancing at the door, he was sat at his and Kurt usual table but he wanted to make sure Kurt didn't miss him.

As Kurt came through the door bang on time, Blaine went to excuse himself and was about to stand up to go and greet Kurt when the unexpected happened. Sebastian placed both his hands around the back of Blaine's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine was in total shock so he didn't know how long it took him to react and try and push Sebastian off him. However the grip Sebastian had in his hair was just too tight. He finally managed to pull away just in time to see Kurt running out of the Lima Bean and too his car. Blaine ran out of the Lima Bean trying to catch Kurt and to explain but he was too late. Gosh this was fucked up. Blaine knew Kurt didn't like Sebastian but he didn't mind Blaine being friends with him, Blaine used to be a warbler after all. However Blaine never thought Sebastian would pull a stunt like this.

Blaine was furious, he thought he had made his feeling for both Kurt and Sebastian clear back when Sebastian had tried to blind Kurt with a slushee but Blaine took it for him. Blaine tried ringing Kurt a few times but there was no answer so he sent Kurt a couple of texts before going to give Sebastian a piece of his mind. He needed to let his angry towards him out before he went and tried to sort out his relationship that may now be over.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh Blainey don't be angry. What do you think it was? It was a kiss to show that china doll who you really have feelings for."

"Who I FUCKING HAVE FEELINGS FOR? I HAVE FEELING FOR HIM YOU IDIOT. I love Kurt, what is it going to take for you to get that into your head. I thought you would have realised how much he meant to me when I stopped him getting injured with your slushee. You mean fuck all to me in the way he does."

"You don't mean that Blainey. As I told him a while back at the end of the year, I am going to have a national trophy and be your boyfriend and he will have nothing."

"No listen up you arsehole, you will most certainly never have me. You may have just fucked up my relationship with the first person who made me truly happy. However I am hoping that I will be able to fix it, but even if I can't you will not have me. I hate every single fibre in your body after that. You need to get over your jealousy and fucking move on, I love Kurt and a jealous little boy like you isn't going to change that. For you information Sebastian" Blaine spat out his name "Kurt is the love of my life and I want to marry him." Sebastian smirked like a Cheshire cat at this. "And I'd wipe that smirk of your little meerkat face, because trust me if I ever see it again you won't have a face to smirk with." With that Blaine walked out. He knew if he didn't he would have done something to hurt Sebastian and that really wasn't a smart move when he needed to try and fit Kurt and see if he was willing to sort this out.

Blaine was too full of adrenaline from shout at Sebastian to drive, so he sat in his car and tried to contact Kurt. After 15minutes of numerous failed called and texts he decided that he needed to talk to Wes.

"Hey Blainers you okay nice to hear from you again." All it took was hearing Wes' voice for Blaine to break and he started sobbing violently. He wasn't ready to lose Kurt, no rephrase that he never wanted to lose Kurt ever. "Blaine what's wrong? Your worrying me, can you tell me why you called?"

"Your fucking meerkat that's what's wrong. I hate him."

"Meerkat Blaine? I'm all for helping but I cqnt if you speak in code."

"Yes that fucking idiot you call Sebastian. He's fucked up the one thing in life that makes me truly happy."

"From that I'll take it you mean Kurt. Blaine I'm sure everything will be ok what's Sebastian done?"

"He kissed me. I was waiting for Kurt for a Coffee Date in the Lima Bean and the minute Kurt walked through the door he pulled me into a kiss I couldn't get out of. Now I know how Kurt felt last year when Karofsky kissed him. "

"You want Karofsky kissed Kurt when?"

"Last year before he moved to Dalton, but don't mention a word of that."

"Okay. Blaine we will sort this out I promise. Where is Kurt now and where are you?"

"I…i..i don't know I ran after Kurt but I couldn't get to him in time and he wont answer his phone or reply to my texts. Im worried about him Wes. I love him I can't lose him."

"Hey,hey I know, we will sort this out Blaine I don't know how right now but we will. Where are you, are you safe?"

"Yes I'm safe I'm in my car in the Lima Bean car park I rang you to help me calm down before I drove."

"Okay well once you calm drive to yours and I will meet you there. Can I tell Thad, Nick, Jeff and Dave, so they can deal with Sebastian? Yes he may be a Warbler but he can't do this to you Blaine."

"Yes, yes you can, but I only want you at mine."

"Okay I'll explain everything to them so that they can speak to Sebastian once he is back, then I will come to yours. But Blaine don't drive til you know your calm enough, I know how you driving can be if your minds not all there. I will see you at yours soon. Keep trying to get hold of Kurt I'm sure he will have gone somewhere to try and work things out in his own head. 'm sure you guys can sort this out."


	3. 3: Talk With The Girls

"I…I…I caught him kissing Sebastian." As soon as Sebastian's name was out Kurt couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Both of the girls gasped and flung their arms around Kurt. Neither had expected this to be what had happened, but it did explain why Kurt had acted the way he had. Knowing Kurt so well, both of the girls knew he needed so time to just cry before he would be able to explain anything else. They remained silent taking it in turns to rub his back, in soothing circles. They were both furious with Blaine for doing something like this to hurt their best gay.

After around 20 minutes Kurt's sobs lessened, and he looked at both of the girls with bloodshot eyes. "Are you sure you two don't mind listening?"

"Of course we don't mind silly." Rachel offered quickly.

"Oi white boy of course we don't mind, we never mind listening to you." 'cedes added.

"Thanks girls. Well I was due to meet Blaine in the Lima Bean for a coffee date" Kurt began slowly. "Well I was there bang on time, as always. Well Blaine was already there, I could tell as I saw his car in the car park. So I walked in and scanned around to find him, to see if he'd already got the drinks, as normally whoever is there first gets them. I finally laid eyes on his table, only to see him locking lips with Sebastian, Sebastian running his fingers through Blaine's curls…my curls. You girls know he only doesn't gel his hair for me, well that's what I thought anyway." With this a single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. He really couldn't believe that Blaine would wear his hair like that for anyone else. It took him months to convince Blaine to ditch the gel every once in a while, and there he was allowing Sebastian the meerkat to see it.

Mercedes pulled Kurt into a hug once more. " Shhhh shhhh baby its ok we will sort this whole situation out. How did you react?"

"I didn't properly I froze for a few seconds before turning round and running to my car. I just couldn't face him after that. I really thought he loved me."

"Oh Kurt, I know this can't be easy, you know we won't let him just get away with this. You are here with us know and I promise things will work out for the best.

"Kurt I agree with 'Cedes things will work out for the best. I don't know what he things he's playing at but you know Finn and your dad are going to want both their guts right?" Rachel said the whole thing through gritted teeth; if she was being honest she wanted both their guts for hurting her boy. Kurt could only nod in response none of it felt real. He just wanted it to be some big nightmare that he was about to wake up from.

"Does Finn know about any of this yet?" Kurt shock his head. "Ok I think he really needs to know especially with you being like this. Do you want me to ring him and explain or do you want him to come over so you can explain, or do you want to wait until your home to tell him?"

"Can you get him over please Rachel? I don't know if I can explain it again on my own, and I don't want to go home yet, you know I can't risk my dad seeing me like this. You know how he is with his heart and everything, and as you said he isn't going to want either of them to see the light of day again."

"Yes we understand don't worry Kurt we won't let anyone find out until you are ready. Look Rachel is already phoning Finn and we will help you explain you are not on your own in this." Mercedes said as Rachel was indeed waiting for Finn to pick up his phone.

"Hey Finn, I need to talk to you and it would help if you just let me finish before you say anything. I've got your brother here, and let me say he is pretty upset. We all think you need to know why and he wants us to help him explain as he doesn't know if he can explain it again himself, as he just had to explain to me and Mercedes. Also before you worry too much it's not about your Mom or Burt.

"_Rachel I'm still pretty worried, you know I promised to always have Kurt's back. Can you at least tell me what it's to do with?" _

Kurt shook his head violently. "Kurt doesn't want me to until you're here I'm afraid Finn." Rachel said calmly "however I can reassure you he isn't in any danger and everything will be explained in full once you get here. That is assuming you are coming?"

"Yes of course I am, I'll be about ten, and you take care of my bro"

"Will do Finn see you shortly."

bastian'ebastian"in the


	4. 4: Are We Talking About The Same Blaine

Once Finn arrived Rachel went to let him in while Kurt stayed cuddled up to Mercedes. As soon as Finn laid eyes on Kurt he walked over to him, pulling him out of his embrace with Mercedes and into a hug of his own. They'd grown close over the last year, especially when he realised how much he fucked up not being there for Kurt when everything went on with Karofsky.

The second Kurt's head touched Finn's shoulder the tears started again. It was hard to believe there was just awkwardness between them both just two years before. "Leave him to cry it out before you try and get him to talk" Rachel mouthed. Finn luckily seemed to have got the message as he just stood there, holding Kurt close and rubbing his back.

After a while Kurt pulled out of the embrace feeling slightly better "Thanks Finn, sorry about the shirt."

"Hey don't mention it man, what are brother's for?" Kurt smiled slightly at this they really were like brothers. "Would you mind if I ask what all this is about, as I must say I'm worried about you Kurt." No offence, but you really do look awful, and the phone call I got off Rachel 20 minutes ago isn't one I would expect very often."

"No I don't mind, however I may not be able to explain everything, but the girls know it all so they can. Also you gotta promise not to tell Dad or Mom until I'm ready. Which maybe a few days ok?"

"No I don't mind if you can't tell me I just want to know you are alright. The only way I would tell Mom or Dad is if your life is in danger." Finn said quickly he really did want to know why Kurt was so upset.

"His life isn't in danger, but you might be endangering a few people's lives after this converstation" Rachel muttered under her breath, in a volume she didn't think was audioable, but apparently it was.

"It's Karofsky again isn't it? I thought he would have quit after how he ended up coming out and all the help you gave him."

Kurt shook his head, in a way he kinda wished it was Karofsky instead of this "No it's not Karofsky."

"Looking at you right now I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing."

"Once you hear I think you will wish it was Karofsky" Mercedes offered.

"Okay stop there now I really do need to know what is going off, spill please Kurt."

"Finn calm down I'm about to tell you. Please just don't interrupt or flip out until I've…no we've finished explaining. Kurt was looking Finn directly in the eyes making it clear to him that he was being serious. Mercedes offered Kurt her hand which he accepted and she squeezed lightly offering comfort.

"You two will carry on if I can't tell him everything wont you?"

"Course we will baby" Mercedes ensured.

"Okay. Well Finn Blaine and I had a coffee date in the Lima Bean today. I turned up at the Lima Bean bang on time, I knew he was there I saw his car. Well I walked in and scanned around to try and find him." Kurt started shaking slightly at this point knowing what he was about to tell Finn Mercedes squeezed his hand tighter trying to reassure him that everything would be ok. "Well I laid eyes on him at his and mine usual table and there he was, gosh I don't know how to say this…kissing Sebastian.

Kurt hadn't even finished the last word when Finn jumped in. "WHAT THE FUCK YOUR JOKING RIGHT? ARE WE ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT THE SAME BLAINE, YOUR BLAINE? BLAINE ANDERSON?" Kurt nodded fresh tears welling up in his eyes. Finn placed a hand on his on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed gently trying to add to Mercedes reassurance. "Kurt I'm actually struggling for words right now. I really want to go and punch his face in. It will be ok mate, you've got some good friends and we will all help you get through it."

"Yes Finn my friends are amazing and so are you. I just never thought he would do this to me you know. We were each other's first in almost all ways, we've both told each other we never wanted to say goodbye to each other. He transferred schools to be with me I really thought that meant something you know. He has given me no reason to expect he was up to something like this. He was just as loving as ever, and we've been spending just as much time as normal together. I know this may seem stupid to you and Rachel, I mean no offence but you guys have broken up and got back together so many times. But I thought we were kinda different you know, how do I put this, well there isn't exactly many people like us around here. Why couldn't he have just told me how he was feeling anything would have been better than this?"

"Oh Kurt, I know it's hard sweetie. Yes your brother has been an arse so many times, and I'm sorry to cut in on the brotherly conversation the two of you are having but your phone has been going off every few minutes since you got here and it doesn't seem to be dying down. Do you want to have a look, or at least let me have a look before turning it off for you?"

"You can do it, and change my wallpaper why you're at it please."

Rachel took Kurt's phone a studied it for a minute. "Kurt you have over fifty missed calls and over twenty texts all from Blaine, he really does seem worried. He wants to know that you are at least safe. Can I at least call him and tell him you are?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yes you cannot that he really deserves to know, but please do it out side."

"No but that's the thing about you isn't it Kurt, you are so moral and compassionate you don't like anyone worrying. Now come here and give me a hug." So he did.


	5. 5: Finn's Gone

_"Kurt oh god please tell me you are safe" _It was clear that he had a lump in his throat _"please let me explain it really isn't what you think."_

"NO ANDERSON! Shut the fuck up and listen to me. Yes Kurt is safe, no thanks to you. I don't know what the hell you think you were playing at but Kurt is a complete fucking wreck, all thanks to you. I would watch your back if I was you, Finn is fuming. And once Burt and the rest of New Directions find out, well, god help you. You've broken Kurt's heart; no one does that and gets away with it. But as I said Kurt is safe, I would just give him space for now, as he doesn't want to hear from you at the moment. I would just leave him until he comes to you to speak.

_"Well I'm glad to know he is safe. While you are in this frame of mind I am not going to try and reason with you. I know how you feel about Kurt and how you would do anything to protect him after what happened last year. However ask him two things for me. Ask him where Sebastian's hands were and where mine were. And ask him how many cups of coffee were sitting on our table."_

"BLAINE I DON'T THINK KURT WOULD HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT THE FUCKING TABLE. I THINK HE WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE OCCUPIED LOOKING AT HIS BOYFRIEND SNOGGING ANOTHER MAN. However I am going to go before I say something I really regret."

Blaine sunk onto the floor on his room. Kurt's t-shirt in one hand and their picture from Kurt's junior prom in the other. "What the fuck am I going to do Wes" was all he was about to say before he started sobbing violently. He couldn't believe it, life was so unfair. Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He just wished Kurt knew about the conversation he had had with Burt just a week earlier.

"Oi Blaine I know your upset, but sitting there sobbing isn't going to get that boy back in your arms me and you need to talk. We need to work out a way to get Kurt to realise this wasn't your fault. Especially if you don't want that to go to waste" he said pointing to something on Blaine's bed side table.

"Sorry about that guys. Kurt he knows your safe and I told him not to bother you until you're ready to talk."

"Thanks Rachel, sorry you had to do it. I just can't face hearing his voice right now. I know he will just try and get me back and I just can't be dealing with his excuses right now."

"It okay I totally understand. However I must say I'm starving, I was about to have lunch when I got your text. I'm guessing none of you have had lunch yet either. How about we order in pizza, and blast out some tunes?"

"Go on then Rachel you've twisted my arm. What do you say Finn, 'cedes?"

"Yes I think it's a good idea, as long as Berry doesn't steal all the solos."

"I agree I will leave you three to start the singing, I will go down stairs and order I know what we all like. Then I will come back and join you." With that Finn left and headed downstairs.

"Right Kurt I am sorry about this but before we have our little sing song, I have a few things to ask. If you really don't want me to then I won't but I have been thinking about what you said earlier, and then a few things Blaine said and the phone and I just want to ask you two questions that he asked me to ask you. If that's alright?"

"Rachel just get it over with so I can actually start enjoying my pitty party."

"Well you said that he hadn't shown any signs of being different right. Which ok I know doesn't really mean anything, but it just … oh god I'm just going to ask you. I don't think you will have noticed but how many cups were on the table?"

"Errrm, three. Why? I know Blaine takes his cup back if he goes for a refill but I'm not sure about Sebastian."

"Okay well it's just you said that whoever gets there first buys the drinks. So could it be possible that the third cup was yours?"

"Well yes I suppose so; the only thing I can think of is that they had decided it was time to tell me maybe. I don't know."

"Ok well yes I did think it was a bit of a strange thing to ask. The other one I will understand if you don't want to answer. But he said to ask you. "Where were Sebastian's hands were and where his hands were."

"Well as I already told you Sebastain's hands were tightly locked into Blaine's curls, and Blaine's hands were well….OH MY GOD NO." Kurt froze, with the reality of what this may actually mean.

"Kurt what's wrong. Why have you frozen on us, you look like you have seen a ghost." Mercedes said concerned.

"He…his…his hands were on Sebastian's chest…like he was pushing him away. And if it think about it clearly his lips weren't moving. Oh fuck what have I done?"

" So you are saying that this might have been Sebastian not Blaine."

"I…I really don't know to be honest I am still a little confused at the moment, however I do think he has a right to explain himself in case that is the case. However I'm scared by running on him I may have fucked up it."

"Kurt I'm sure you won't have messed it up, I think Blaine's more worried about that with you to be honest shall we…" Mercedes began, but Rachel cut her off.

"Hey guys where's Finn it doesn't normally take him this long to order pizza"

"Good point Rachel I'll go a find out."

Kurt got up and walked over the Rachel's dresser where she had put his phone earlier it wasn't there. "Rachel, please tell me you have my phone on you."

"No Kurt why?" Rachel asked giving him a confused look.

"Well it's not on the dresser where you left it."

At this point Mercedes came back into the room shaking her head. "He isn't down there guys, and the car is gone" Kurt and Rachel glanced at each other with faces of pure horror. "Hey what's up guys?"

"My phone is gone, and you say so is his car. Well my phone happens to have Blaine's address on. And if I remember rightly he said he wanted to punch his face in. After what went off with Karofsky I don't think that's an idol threat. Berry please tell me you still have Blaine number?"

"No I don't Kurt; I deleted it after our little hook up."

"Oh fuck, so we have no way of even getting hold of him. We have to go guys, I don't know what I would do if something doesn't happen to him, and I was wrong in what it thought."


	6. 6: Nothing Can Happen To Him

**A/N I don't know if i am totally convinced with this chapter but it works well enough, i just feel like there are a few floors in in it. However if there are any grammar mistakes forgive me i dont have a beta at the moment so im doing all my stories complelety on my own. however i am on a role today. I wrote 2 chapters for learning to forget, this and a chapter for another work in progress i have going. so hopefully updates will keep steadily coming**

* * *

Kurt was panicking. He didn't have any doubt that Finn would keep to his word of having his back like he said at their parents wedding. Right now he wished this wasn't the case. He Kurt Hummel had made a mistake and potentially misread the situation, and now there was a chance his boyfriend, who may not have actually cheated on him maybe in trouble.

There was a reason Kurt was so worried, he knew what had happened to Blaine before he transfer to Dalton mainly the Sadie Hawkins dance, he also Finn knew none of this. Kurt knew that any attack on his boyfriend for whatever reason could send him back into a bad spiral, and undo all of Blaine's recovery since that point. He knew that if that happened he would never forgive himself. He should have known Blaine wouldn't want to lock faces with Sebastian.

Kurt reluctantly gave Rachel permission to drive his Navigator. That was saying something in itself. Kurt let no one drive that car not even Blaine. However while he knew his car was faster than Rachel's he also knew he wasn't in a fit state to be driving. He sat in the front passenger seat whilst Mercedes sat in the back. Kurt had intercepted Rachel's phone to try and contact Finn.

The first time it rang and then went to voice mail so he left a message _"Finn listen you need to pick up your phone. Do not hurt Blaine. There is a chance this is all a misunderstanding. I will say it again do not hurt my boyfriend." _

Kurt hung up and tried again. To his disgust this time it went straight to voicemail. Kurt threw the phone in the stand on the dashboard. It was as if the phone itself had done something to offend Kurt.

"He's turned his phone off. What am I going to do he can't hurt Blaine."

Mercedes knew she had to try and keep Kurt calm. The only time Rachel wasn't striving to be centre of attention was when she was driving, when she was driving she was deadly quite. "Kurt you need to calm down. I know you are worried and that you misjudged this situation but I am sure Blaine won't judge you for this. Hopefully we were not too far behind Finn in leaving. You know as well as I do that this car is a far bit faster than his truck. Hopefully we will catch up with him. After all you know your way to Blaine's he doesn't."

"Yes but what if he gets there first 'Cedes. What if he hurts him? He can't lay a finger on him he really can't."

"Kurt as I said hopefully it won't come to that. But if Finn is there first I am sure Blaine can hold his own."

"No! You don't understand. I know he looks like that and he boxes but you just don't understand. Things happened to him that I have no right to go into. I know that if Finn gets there first there is a chance he will re-live some of these things and draw back in on himself. That can't happen; I know what it's like to be in that dark place I can be responsible for Blaine going back there. Mercedes I can't!" Kurt was losing all control now he was basically yelling at one of his best friend with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mercedes knew she really had to take care of the situation. She knew she couldn't let Kurt get into a spiral where he would be in no place to help anyone if the situation arose where he needed to. "Right Kurt you need to calm down now. I know you are worried about Blaine and yes you have a right to be. But you need to stay calm for this reason. If god forbid Finn does get to Blaine before we do, then Blaine is going to need you. If you keep going on like blaming yourself you will in no situation to help anyone. If you get to Blaine and we are there before Finn you are going to need your wits about you to calm your brother down. You know as well as I don that when Finn is on a war path he doesn't want to stop. So if we are there before him you are the one who will need to calm him down to stop him still trying to get at Blaine."

Kurt just stopped speaking, he suddenly realised that he had been taking his frustration out on Mercedes and that really wasn't what he wanted to do. It just Blaine had saved him from so much. He knows that even Blaine didn't truly understand just how much Blaine saved him, and he couldn't imagine being responsible for anything happening to that man.

Finn was furious. When he found out Karofsky had threatened to kill his brother yes he flipped. He was fuming, both with Karofsky for just being a jerk, but then that was Karofsky. However he was also annoyed with himself, for putting himself so far ahead of Kurt's safety. However his anger at Karofsky was no way near as bad as his anger for Blaine right now. He had made it very clear that when Kurt and Blaine started dating that Blaine was not to do anything to hurt Kurt. Yes he understood that maybe they wouldn't last forever, they were both each other's first boyfriend. However he did think that if Blaine was ready to end it he was going to end it he would be man enough to talk to Kurt about it, not fucking cheat on him. Finn just wanted to scream.

He didn't know what had made him take Kurt's phone, but he had. He knew what Kurt was like and he knew that he stored all important address in his phone as well as his address book. He knew that if Kurt knew what he was going to do to Blaine he would put a stop to it instantly. He had been shown so many times that Kurt always liked to take the high road. He hadn't outted Karofsky even though he knew he was gay, and simply telling everyone this would stop a lot of Kurt's bulling, no he let Karofsky continue because he was too moral to - anyone else to the same treatment he received. When Sebastian had tried to blind him and got Blaine instead it was clear that Kurt wanted to really hurt him but again he took the high road even when Santana got evidence back on him. Instead of fighting back in hurt he fought back in kindness. So he knew that no matter how hurt Kurt was by Blaine again he would take the high road.

Well Finn wasn't about to take the high road. He was fed up of standing back and watching his bother get hurt. He had had enough. Okay him and Kurt had had their differences, and they were only step brother, but to him they weren't just were like proper brother. So it was his turn to make someone pay that hurt his brother. He knew that he wouldn't be calm enough to get all the way to Westerville on his own so he decided to pick up Puck on the way. It also meant that a very very clear message would be sent to Blaine.

Puck could clearly see Finn was distressed when he got into Finn's truck.

"Hey Bro what's up?"

"Blaine is what's up. He has cheated on Kurt. And with all people to have done it with it was Sebastian, the same person who tried to blind Kurt and hurt Blaine in the process. I will not sit around and stand for people walking all over my brother any more, I can't."

Yes Puck was one of the leaders of the jocks would had bullied Kurt in his first, and part of his second year of high school. When Puck had joined glee however he realised just how much of an amazing and strong man Kurt was. Kurt was much more of a man than any of them. Getting to know Kurt had made him feel so guilty for what he had done. When he couldn't stand up to Karofsky for him because he was on probation he had been pissed. So he was not about to forgo a chance to try and make up for the way he had treated Kurt in the past.

"Gosh of all the people I thought you may have needed help to kick the crap out of he was not one of them. However I am on board. Kurt's a good person and no one should be treated like that. I know I can't talk I've helped enough people cheat in the past. However doing it to Kurt just seems to be on a whole different level of low."

By the time they pulled into Blaine neighbourhood in Westerville, Finn was actually feeling even more pissed off than he was beforehand. He was really ready to make someone pay for all the hurt that had ever been caused to Kurt and he knew that that person was going to be Blaine. To be honest Finn couldn't even find it in himself to feel guilty that Blaine wasn't just going to get a beating for all the crap he caused Kurt but subconsciously for all the crap that anyone had ever made Kurt go through.


	7. 7: Too Late

Kurt directed Rachel towards Blaine's house getting more and more nervous with every second. They hadn't passed a truck like Finn's so far on the way towards Blaine's so Kurt knew there was a good chance that Finn may have arrive there before him. There were so many awful thoughts running through his head. They ranged from all the things Finn could be doing to an innocent Blaine. To what would happen and how he would react if Blaine wasn't innocent when he arrived at Blaine house.

After they pulled into Blaine's small road Kurt was relieved to see that there was not a single truck that looked like it could belong to Finn there. He got Rachel to pull up in the closest free space to Blaine's house not wanting to park on the drive in case Blaine's parent returned home. They three of them ran towards the house. Kurt was going so fast that the girls were actually struggling to keep up with him but he didn't care he needed to make sure his boyfriend was ok, whether he had cheated or not, Kurt didn't really believe in violence.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door and it flew open what he saw behind it filled him with horror. Wes was crouched in the corner with a black eye and bleeding nose.

Kurt ran towards Wes. "WESLEY WHERE IS BLAINE?"

Wes flinched at the fast movements and Kurt knew he was being mean but he needed to know where his boyfriend was.

"He's with Finn. I tried Kurt I really did. I'm sorry." Wes let a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Wes its okay do you know where they went?"

"Puck said something about getting him with Sebastian and teaching him a lesson."

"FUCK!" Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not only was his boyfriend in danger from Finn but also one Noah Puckerman.

"They haven't hurt him Kurt they were waiting until they had to two of them together."

"It's okay Wes do you know where Sebastian is going to be?"

"Yes he's back at Dalton; I had a text from David earlier saying he'd arrived back. I came here to comfort Blaine."

"Right now I'm not even going to ask why we need to go are you coming." Wes nodded and Kurt helped him stand Rachel and Mercedes had just stood there completely dumb struck. Knowing either Rachel's current boyfriend or an ex-boyfriend of Mercedes' had done this to Wes.

Kurt and Wes sat in the back of the car so they could talk. They allowed Mercedes who had visited Kurt at Dalton a few times to direct Rachel.

"Kurt I know you may not want to hear this right now but I know many thing about Blaine, many things I can't tell you and hope you will find out soon enough. But one thing I do know and can tell you is that Blaine didn't cheat on you Kurt. He's broken. He rang me after having an argument with Sebastian because of what he did. I came straight here. I know you are not best friends with the Warblers after the slushee incident but they all stayed at Dalton to pick him up on it."

"I know Wes, I've been such an idiot. I should have know Blaine wouldn't have done anything like that but you know what its like. You saw how oblivious he was the first few months. He then finally decided his feeling over a dead bird. Sebastian has been pretty full on so I just gathered that he had jumped ships and that Meerkat was there today because they were going to tell me. How was he when he was back here?"

"Let's just say he wasn't good but he isn't just letting you go. You may not realise it but you mean way more to him than that."

"Come here let me look at your nose it looks like it's to bleed again." Wes leaned towards Kurt and just as he did it started to pour. Glad he had tissues in his car, for much different reasons, he grabbed them and places them on them over Wes' nose nipping the bridge.

"You said Blaine didn't get hurt what happened?"

"Blaine answered the door thinking maybe it was you. Well it was Finn and I realised it was good, he was screaming at Blaine and I realised it wasn't gonna end nicely. So I tried to well protect Blaine so Finn turn round and socked me one before screaming something about getting Sebastian and teaching them a lesson together that's how I know where they are going."

"What the fuck guys."

"I wouldn't what the fuck us Blaine. I would like to know what to fuck you think you were playing at cheating on my brother. I warned you Blaine. I will be honest I knew there was a chance you wouldn't last forever you were young, but I didn't think you'd break his heart like this. I made it clear you weren't to play anything like this. So what the fuck do you think you are playing at kissing the twat that tried to fucking blind my brother?"

"I didn't cheat on him. I know how this looks but…" Blaine didn't have time to finish Pucks fist had made contact with the side of his face forcing him into silence.

"Cut the crap Blaine. We know you kissed Sebastian." Puck spat

Blaine decided to play it a different way. "Sebastian and I kissed yes. However Sebastian kissed me and made it impossible for me to pull away."

"Well we will see how long you are willing to keep this crap going soon. We are going to get Sebastian the twat that help you break my brother's heart and take it in turns to hurt each of you, until one of you breaks and admits that you cheated on Kurt. He's my fucking brother Blaine. You are dam lucky he made me swear not to tell Burt yet. After everything Kurt's been through Burt would bloody string you up. He thought you were different Blaine."

"I…" Blaine was cut off again. With another blow to the face this time accompanied by a sickening crunch.

"Shut the fuck Anderson. You'll be able to deny this as much as you like in a bit, while your little bitch suffers along with you."


	8. 8: Back To The Past

Hey guys here is anothe chapter to this story i expected this to be around maybe 5-7 chapters long when i first started lets say im on chapter 14 in the writing and not yet finsihed so i hope you continue to like as we have a while to go yet.

**I would also like to say a big thankyou to my new Beta LeBeauAJ you are a lifesaver**

* * *

"I didn't fucking kiss him guys. He kissed me!" Finn had hold of Blaine and Puck had hold of Sebastian. As Blaine finished speaking Puck punched Sebastian in the face thinking it would cause Blaine to give up and tell the truth. Little did they know he was telling the truth and he didn't care what they did to Sebastian. He hated Sebastian's guts probably more than they hated his.

"Sebastian?" Was all Puck said knowing full well that Sebastian knew what they meant.

"We kissed." As he spoke Finn's fist made contact with Blaine's face.

"Right guys this is going to keep happening until we get the same answer from the both of you. We have as long as it takes for you both to admit Blaine was cheating on Kurt with Sebastian. However you may come out of it a lot worse for wear."

"Do you know what; right now I really don't care, as I will not admit to something I didn't do. And as far as I'm concerned you can do what the hell you want to the arse hole over there. I've tried friendship with him and he's pushed his luck this time."

"So Blaine doesn't care about his bitch then?"

"He is not my bitch. He means nothing to me."

"Or maybe you're my bitch Blaine. Just admit it we kissed."

As Sebastian spoke Finn brought his fist down against Blaine's nose with another sickening crack. Blaine couldn't scream he'd been transported back to the Sadie Hawkins dance

_"Hey fags." Blaine turned to see the three biggest jocks from his school. He should have known it was too good to have been left alone all through the dance._

_"We don't like you two spreading your fairy round our school, so we're going to teach you a lesson." Before Blaine could even fathom what was happening he felt a blow hit his face._

_When he opened his eyes he saw two of the guys attacking Martin who he'd attended prom with. If it was possible he was even smaller than Blaine himself._

"_Leave him alone guys he's half your size."_

"_Aww look Blainey Boo is protecting his boyfriend. Well if you insist Blaine." All three boys crowded round Blaine, they were kicking his legs and punching his face. All of a sudden one of them punched him clean in the stomach._

Blaine crunched over a phantom pain ripping through his stomach "Look Puck we've only hit him a handful and he's doubling over in pain."

"Probably because he knows everything his bitch is saying is true, so he doesn't want to answer."

Blaine didn't know where he got the strength but he straightened up and pushed Finn off him.

"I didn't fucking kiss him guys, he fucking kissed me. He fucking planned all of this. If it was up to me I would have battered him earlier, but no I took the high road knowing Kurt hates violence. Kurt is your fucking brother Finn you should know how much he hates the use of violence."

"How do you know he didn't send us here as revenge for cheating on him?" Blaine wanted to cry because he didn't know if that was the truth, for all he knew Kurt may have sent him. Wait no Blaine you know Kurt wouldn't do that. You know he even took the high road with Sebastian every single time.

"Because Finn I know him a lot more than you may think and he isn't like that. Never has been and never will be." Blaine could feel himself losing control so he did the only thing he could think of and took something out of his jacket threw it at Finn.

"Tell me why I would fucking have that if I was going to cheat on Kurt with that twat there. You don't have a fucking clue do you Finn. Just because almost every fucking member of new directions has either cheated or been cheated on doesn't mean we're like that. "With that Blaine collapsed onto the floor more memories of the Sadie Hawkins dance flooding back.

_"Please stop." Blaine begged mouth full of blood._

"_Make up your mind. One minute you want us to leave little Marty over there alone the next you want us to leave you alone. Well if we leave you alone we'll attack him, is that what you want Blaine?" One of the jocks said, and then kicked Martin._

"_NO!" Blaine screamed he didn't know where he got the energy but he would not have them attacking Martin. He would rather take anything than that._

"_Ok as you wish Blaine." Another jock said._

_Then all hell broke loose he felt two or three pairs of legs kicking him, and the same amount of hands throwing punches. He pulled up his arms to try and shield his face._

_He knew he was swallowing an awful amount of his own blood but what choice did he have he didn't want them to touch Martin. After what felt like a life time but in reality was probably only actually a few minutes Blaine's arms fell from his face._

_"Aww look homo can't put up a fight I wonder what we can do to him now." It was true Blaine couldn't put up a fight, his nose felt broken, so did a few of his ribs he was laying on the floor curled up in the fetal position._

_"Maybe this will teach you not to be a buck boy Anderson." The biggest jock said as his foot collided with Blaine's head and everything went blank._

Blaine's vision was swimming with black but he was brought back to reality by Finn finally finding his voice to question him again.

"Is this a..."

However Finn didn't get a chance to finish Kurt's' car raced into the drive of Dalton. Kurt jumping out before the car had even stopped. Finn quickly shoved the item Blaine had thrown at him in his pocket.


	9. 9: Did You Kiss Him

Here is the 3rd of my story updates for today. For those who also ready learning to forget, or 9months they have also been updated to day due to be getting back off holiday. Satuarday or sunday i will go back to posting one chapter in everyday or so

* * *

Kurt didn't know where to go first. Blaine was huddled on the floor, Puck had a death grip on Sebastian, and Finn is just inches from Blaine.

"What the fuck Finn!" Kurt yelled running towards the four of them. This caused Blaine to cower in on himself even more.

"What the hell have you done to him?"

"He fucking cheated on you what exactly did you expect me to do?"

"Exactly what you said, order pizza give me some time to get my thoughts in order so I could speak to him like a fucking adult not a teenager with too much anger. I've had time to process what he told Rachel to tell me and I don't know if he did cheat on me" Kurt finished just as he reached the middle of Finn and Blaine.

Kurt just wanted to sit down and grab Blaine into his arms and promise him everything would be okay but he couldn't until he knew the truth. He hated the thought that he couldn't know for sure without questioning both men, but he just couldn't. He had been hurt way too many times in his life. However he really did hope beyond anything this wasn't another one of them times as Blaine meant so much to him.

"Puck, bring him here." Kurt said pointing to Sebastian. "I didn't say injure him whilst bringing him here, fucking walk him normally Noah!" Kurt sighed.

"I really don't get you Hummel." Puck said leading Sebastian over to Kurt

"Good because it means I'm nothing like you two idiots. Did you and Blaine kiss, Sebastian?" Kurt said what seemed way too calmly.

"You know we did, you saw it gay face"

"See that proves it Kurt your perfect little prep boy chea..."

"Shut the he'll up Finn!" Again all the shouting was making Blaine curl more and more in on himself in a way he wished Finn had beaten him so hard he'd passed out. Being awake to hear all the shouting was pure torture.

Kurt bent down and sat in front of Blaine making his presences known but trying not to be intimidating.

"Blaine" Blaine sat up on the grass and looked at Kurt. Kurt took his hand and gentle squeezed it, he couldn't help himself, his boyfriend looked so broken.

"Can you please do something for me Blaine and answer the exact question I ask?"

"Y…y…y" Blaine gave up and just nodded slowly.

"Did you two share a kiss?" Blaine nodded and in a second both puck and Finn tried to get at him

"ENOUGH!" Kurt screamed sticking a hand out towards both Puck and Finn. Blaine jumped and almost fell backwards in fear.

"It's okay Blaine; no matter how you answer they are not touching you again. Did Sebastian kiss you?"

"Y...y...yes" It was so shaky if Kurt couldn't have seen him he wouldn't have known it was Blaine talking.

Kurt knew what he was doing each time he asked a question Blaine looked him straight in the eye, answering honestly, so this was it the real test. If Kurt was being honest he was scared out of his wits. In a way either answer was going to be awful, he was either going to have been cheated on, or his boyfriend will have been attacked for no reason.

"Did you kiss back?"

"G...g...god...no" Blaine said honey colored eyes looking straight into Kurt own aqua ones. Blaine just managed to answer before he was taken over by body wracking sobs. Everyone including Rachel and Mercedes just stood and watched everything happening in front of them.

In an instant Kurt was wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him onto his lap

"Shhhhh baby I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry Blaine. I love you. I'm here and as long as it's what you want."

"Always." was all Blaine could reply

"What the hell Kurt he just admitted to kissing Sebastian what the fuck are you doing?"

"No, if you used your eyes and ears you'd realize he admitted to sharing a kiss with Sebastian. However sharing a kiss with somebody and kissing somebody are totally different. Sebastian kissed Blaine, Blaine didn't kiss back." This time both boys turned to Sebastian "NO! Don't you dare I don't care what he's done you've already gone against everything I stand for you are not about to do it while I'm present." Kurt shouting made Blaine physically cower.

"Shhhh baby its okay I'm not angry with you. You are safe now." Kurt said running his fingers gently through Blaine's hair.

"But he kissed the love of your life."

"No fucking buts Finn. No means no."

They had all been so occupied they had all pretty much forgotten about Wes, Mercedes and Rachel until Wes joined in on the conversation.

"You," He said pointing a finger towards Sebastian, with the fiercest look on his face Kurt had ever seen "better get your arse inside the dorms and hope Nick or Jeff will help you with those cuts."

Sebastian scampered off towards the warbler section of the dorms. "Text them and tell him I said to look him over. He doesn't deserve it but he can't be left like that." Kurt said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Yes he can." Puck interjected.

"Shut it Noah!" Kurt screamed he was close to losing it. It made Blaine whimper in his lap.

"Shhhh sweetie I've got you its ok. I'm so sorry. Can you tell me what happened?" Blaine shook his head and whimpered again. Kurt lent down to whisper on his ear "Are you remembering the Sadie Hawkins dance?" All that came out of Blaine's mouth was a chocked sob and it was enough of an answer for Kurt. Who began to very gently rub Blaine's back. "Okay. Its okay sweetie it's nothing like that you've got me this time okay. I know it's not your fault." Kurt knew that Blaine's recovery after the dance had been hell. His father hadn't helped him heal only blamed him and told him he deserved it. Blaine had been pretty much alone for the first week after the event until Cooper flew in. "I promise it's not like that, I'm here. I'm so sorry baby."

"Rachel, cedes go into that building that Sebastian just did, find David or Trent and get me some water and aspirin. Also ask if by any miracle there is still any of Blaine's meds lying around they'll know what you mean." Rachel opened her mouth to ask questions but Mercedes just pulled her away.


	10. 10: It's Completely Different

Here you go this was ready and betad so i thought i would treat you all to it out of the way i hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What exactly have you guys done to him?" Kurt asked trying to remain calm so he didn't scare Blaine any further. Even though he was addressing Puck and Finn, Kurt kept his eyes and most of his attention on Blaine. Blaine's head was buried in Kurt's chest, one of Kurt's arms tightly wrapped around Blaine rubbing his back, and the other hand was trailing though Blaine's hair.

"Taught him a lesson about how he shouldn't be kissing other people when he's in a relationship with my brother."

"When will you guys realize that Sebastian kissed him?"

"Same thing in our eyes"

"God guys you really are much more stupid than I thought. It's not the same thing at all. God I can't believe I'm about to say this but it's the only thing that will make you see sense. If it was the same thing I would have fucking kissed Karofsky alright!"

"Kurt it's exactly the bloody same...wait did you just say you kissed Karofsky?"

"No Finn, if you opened you ears you'd listened properly you would have heard that I said if it was the same I would have kissed Karofsky. However it's not, hence I was kissed by Karofsky and Blaine was kissed by Sebastian we didn't kiss them."

"Wait what?"

"Oh don't look so surprised Finn. Why did you really think he threatened to kill me? Everyone knew he was bulling me anyway so it clearly wasn't that. I obviously couldn't tell anyone the truth back then as no one knew he was gay. You know I wouldn't out anyone which is why I was so pissed with you for outing Santana. Now do you agree that it's completely different being kissed from kissing someone? "

"Well we can't really argue with that as there is no way you'd kiss Karofsky."

"Wait who kissed Karofsky? I thought this was about Blaine and Sebastian." They had all been so busying talking, or in Blaine's case sobbing into Kurt's chest that they didn't notice Mercedes, Rachel, Trent and David return.

"Oh hell I'll just fucking say it again it's pretty much public knowledge now anyway. I got hate kissed by Karofsky in junior year before I transferred here. It's the true reason why Karofsky threatened to kill me. Now did you get what I asked for?" Trent stepped forward holding 2 bottles of tablets, whilst David stepped forward holding a glass of water and an ice pack.

"Thank you, guys." Kurt said taking the glass from David and lifting it to Blaine's lips.

"Small sips baby. Everything's gonna be ok." Trent popped open one of the bottles of pills and handed them to Kurt.

"Baby do you think you can that these for me they are just Advil." Blaine nods and Kurt places two pills inside Blaine's mouth before lifting the glass to allow him to drink again. "That's it sweetie and I know you don't like taking them but will you take one of these for me please?" Kurt said taking a brown bottle from Trent and lifting it so Blaine could see.

"Do...do I have to?" Blaine knew they could make him feel awfully sick.

"I won't make you but I would like you to for me babe." Kurt lent down to whisper in Blaine's ear again. "You said you were thinking about the dance sweetie and I know that panics you. You know these will help. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I promise I will sort it out so I can stay with you tonight too."

"Okay but only because I love you. I didn't cheat on you Kurt." Blaine quickly burst into a fresh round of tears.

Kurt places the glass and bottle on the floor and started rocking gently back and forth. "Shhhh Shhhh baby its ok. Everything is going to work out I promise. I love you so much Blaine Anderson. Shhhh its okay no one can hurt you sweetie." Kurt hated seeing Blaine like this, he was gently rubbing Blaine's back and rocking him but it didn't seem to be helping. Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't getting any better as his sobs were getting larger and his breathing more laboured. "Honey come on you need to take these for me, your panicking." He tipped a pill out of the second bottle lifted the water to Blaine's lips to allow him to get a large drink and then helped him take the tablet. "That's its baby now breath for me please." Kurt did the only thing he could think of and gently lifted Blaine chin up and places a small kiss on Blaine's lips.

"What the hell are they? He looks like a druggy."

"I'd shut the fuck up if I were you Noah." David warned.

"Just tell them, I can't deal with this as well." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"They are tablets he hasn't had to take since just after the slushy incident with Sebastian. They are anti-anxiety drugs. Because for your information, smart arses, you have made Blaine relive one of the worst weeks of his life. Before Blaine moved to Dalton he went to public school and he came out as gay there, unlike me he wasn't the only openly gay person there. There was him and another guy, they attended a Sadie Hawkins dance together and 3 guys beat the crap out of them afterwards. That is exactly what you have made him remember so I hope beyond anything you guys are bloody pleased with yourselves."

"Do you see what you've fucking done to him! You don't realize how hard it was for him to recover when he first arrived at Dalton he didn't trust or talk to any of us. You've done this to him! I thought you were better than that, especially you Finn!" Wes screamed towards Puck and Finn. Blaine jumped in Kurt's arms and started to whimper again.

"Wes I know you're angry so am I but the shouting isn't helping Blaine. Can we come inside and talk about this?"

"Sure thing come on we will go to my dorm. Trent run ahead and make sure the Warblers are in one of their upstairs rooms with Sebastian. Do you need some help with Blaine, Kurt?"

Blaine violently shook his head. "Blaine, calm down okay I'll get you there if you don't want anyone else touching you okay?" Blaine nodded.

Wes and David led the way to the dorms keeping a very keen eye on Puck who didn't seem too bothered by the situation unfolding and everything and a very guilty looking Finn. Kurt followed slowly supporting most of Blaine's weight. However he didn't follow the others straight inside he led them both over to a bench and helped Blaine sit down. Kurt placed one arm around Blaine's back to pull him close and rested the other one on Blaine's hip. Blaine rested his pounding head on Kurt's shoulder. He just needed comfort. Kurt was feeling so guilty he couldn't put it into words.


	11. 11: I Won't Let Them Hurt You

Sorry it took me a while to update hope you enjoy

* * *

"I'm so sorry Blaine I should have known you wouldn't do this but I saw the two of you and thought maybe he was right and maybe I wasn't good enough for you. After what he said and what happened in scandals…"

"Wait he said what?"

"Oh he said, _'Blaine's too good for you…chances are by then end of the year I'll have Blaine.'_ As I said with that and what happened at scandals I just panicked and thought you'd finally decided you wanted him. I mean I'm not exactly anything special."

"You stop that now Kurt Hummel you are so damn special. I don't know what it's gonna take for you to realize but you are so special you're my everything Kurt. I told him you were coming I should have known he'd pull a stunt like that I just didn't think he would after what he said and did after what Karofsky did." Blaine was starting to panic again he wanted so badly for Kurt to believe him.

"It's okay baby I believe you but can you tell me what happened. Because believe me I'm having words with him before we leave."

"Well he saw me there; I'd already brought our drinks I told him you were coming so I didn't have long. Well I kept looking to make sure you saw where I was and as you walked through he kissed me, it took me a second to work out what was happening I was that shocked but when I did I tried to push him away I promise I did Kurt." Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine to let him know he believe him. "Well by the time I reacted his hands were so firmly on my back of my head and hair I couldn't pull away. As soon as you turned and had been gone long enough that if I ran after you I still wouldn't catch you, he stopped. However I did still try to catch you I didn't want you to just run away. I tried to contact you but you were clearly having none of it, which I completely understand. I went back inside and argued with him. I told him you were the love of my life and the first person to have made me truly happy which you are. I could feel I was losing it with him, I wanted to punch him so badly but I couldn't as I knew it wouldn't have been what you wanted." Blaine nuzzled his face further into Kurt's shoulder needing to take in as much of the scent as possible.

"I knew I wasn't going to be able to drive. I sat there for 15 minutes trying to contact you to at least make sure you had got somewhere safely; I knew your emotions would be going crazy, and I was so scared it would affect your driving. However you never picked up or replied so I did the only thing I could think of, I called Wes. Wes said he would come to my house, he knows how happy you make me, so I knew I'd be distraught which I really was as soon as I heard his voice. I didn't want to see anyone but you or him. So he made the Warblers stay and wait for Sebastian. Well I finally got hold of what I thought was you and Rachel swore at me but told me you were safe well that was enough for me for the moment I just hopped you let me say my bit when you were ready. So I made Rachel tell you those things. Hence I thought the door was you turning up and well as you can tell it was Finn." Blaine started to shake at the memories of what Finn had done to him.

"Shhhh shhh baby don't go any further it's okay I promise Finn will never touch you again. I also would like you to stop there as I think it will be best to be with everyone else when we finish this off. Like you my brother should know for everything I stand against and I am so pissed at him right now. He hurt one of the most important men in my life I really do hate him."

Blaine shot Kurt a quizzical look "My dad sweetie, my dad don't worry it's purely a platonic love. However on the note of my dad, I want him and Carole to hear what's gone off. I can't believe Finn would ever pull a stunt like this, and I can't deal with it on my own. Plus I have you to think about, I don't want you getting any more upset baby. I love you so much and I'm so sorry Finn did this to you."

"And Puck." Was all Blaine said?

"So Puck didn't just attack Sebastian?" Blaine shook his head. "Oh baby I'm so sorry we will get this all sorted I promise. Do you want my Dad and Carole to come here or do you want to change plans and go to my house to have this conversation honey?"

"I think Wes and David will have to come as well but can we please have it at yours as long as your dad or Carole doesn't attack me."

"Oh Blaine darling I wouldn't let them." Kurt said gently lifting Blaine's face to give him another gentle kiss. "I wouldn't have let Finn out of my site if I had any idea what he was going to do either. We had got close over the year and I just needed some brotherly comfort. I wasn't thinking at the time, I still was in the mind set you cheated and well he's been there so I thought he may help. Clearly I was wrong he's gone against all the trust I rebuilt in him"

"What do you mean rebuilt?"

"If it doesn't come up in the conversation later I'll explain honey I promise. However for now can I borrow your phone? I believe Finn has mine otherwise I don't know how he found where you live."

" I did wonder how. Here you go." Blaine said reaching in his 1 pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Dad hey it's me Kurt. Sorry to bother you but can you get home from the shop early so your home when Carole is?"

"_Kurt why are you on Blaine's phone and not your own you are never without that bloody thing."_

"Not now Dad I'll explain later. Now will you be able get home early or not?"

_"Kurt what are you not telling me? Are you okay, why do I need to get home early?"_

"Let just say I'm fine and I'm not. It's not something that can be sorted over the phone and even if it was I wouldn't be willing to do so. I'm sorry I keep pressing you but please can you get home early?"

"_Yes. Yes I can kiddo, but I expect a full explanation when I do."_

"Thank you Dad and don't worry you'll be getting a very full explanation. Love you."

_"Love you too kiddo." _

Kurt helped Blaine inside to go and inform every one of the change of plan whilst trying to work out how to get Puck and Finn back without letting either of them drive or be in a car with Blaine. He also didn't want to drive himself as he wanted to spend the whole journey back to Lima with his boyfriend in his arms.


	12. 12: You've Ruined Enough

Here is another chapter its a bit of a shorter one. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this with me baby." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand. They were standing by the door of Nick and Jeff's shared dorm along with Wes and David, having left Trent and a few of the other Warblers along with Mercedes and Rachel down stairs to keep an eye on Puck and Finn. The said dorm not only contained Jeff and Nick but Thad and most importantly Sebastian.

"Yes I'm sure honey. I hate him so much but I need to confront him like you do, and I need to do it with you. He could have cost me everything back in the Lima Bean and I cannot leave here knowing that without talking to him."

"Okay as long as you are sure Blaine. If you need to leave you can, and if you need me to come with you, I will okay."

"Thank you honey." Blaine said giving Kurt a small smile. Kurt raised his hand to knock on the door which was swiftly opened by Thad.

"Hey guys, you alright I didn't expect you lot to be coming up here. You know Sebastian's in here right." Thad said.

"Hi Thad. Yes we know he's here we actually came to talk to him before we leave if that's okay."

"If I were you and I wanted talk to him he wouldn't be getting a choice. Come on in." Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as if he was trying to make a point. Okay he was trying to make a point to prove to Meerkat that their relationship was stronger than he may believe.

"I think we need to have a conversation don't you Sebastian?" Kurt questions; sitting himself and Blaine down on Jeff's bed. David and Wes followed and stood just behind them.

"Do we?"

"Oh cut the crap Sebastian you know we do! You were bang out of fucking order in the Lima bean and you know it! I love Kurt and you thought pulling a stunt like that would split us up! Well for your information our love is stronger than that!" Blaine screamed surprising everyone from the scared boy he had been just minutes before.

"Oh so that's why you had a…."

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING FINSH THAT SENTENCE THAT IS ABSOLUTLY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Had, a what Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt I really don't want to tell you it is kind of a surprise that I really don't want you knowing now. However if you feel you need to know I'll tell you no questions asked."

"No, no its fine baby. If it's a surprise keep it that way until you were going show it me."

"Well I was going to show it to you this afternoon but that was ruined, but don't worry I'll sort it and I promise you will see it very soon." Blaine said sadly.

"Oh Sweetie I'm sorry. But I love you and I don't mind waiting. Now Sebastian I'd like to know what the hell you were playing at kissing my boyfriend."

"Oh so you believe him do you. Well you couldn't be more wrong he kissed me. He told me he has wanted to for ages."

_Keep calm Kurt; don't rise to his bait Sebastian isn't even looking at you. Blaine looked you right in the eye and told you the truth. _"I know he's telling the truth Sebastian, so your little mind games won't work. I'm sensible enough to know I need space before I can talk, but I do know that once I've had that time I can talk sensibly with someone. Well Blaine and I have talked and I know he didn't kiss you back. So I will ask you again what you were playing at by kissing my boyfriend."

"I was teaching him that he could do so much better than a public school boy like you. What exactly do you have going for you? You don't exactly have a big house, or money or anything like that. Gosh your dad owns a garage Kurt. I was showing Blaine that he could do so much better than a loser like you."

"I would watch your mouth Sebastian. Kurt is far better than you will ever be. He means more to me than you would ever mean. He is my damn everything. Unlike the spoilt brat you are I'm not concerned about money or anything like that. I am concerned about the relationship Kurt and I have, which as far as I'm concerned is most certainly in for the long haul. I don't care whether you like it or not. What I do with my life is up to me. I have made it perfectly clear to you so many times that I'm not interested. After everything you've done, the stunt you pulled at scandals, telling Kurt I was too good for him, and then trying to fucking blind him. I never thought even you would sink to these kind of lows. I really didn't. I have tried to be a friend with you Sebastian you're a warbler at the end of the day and some of my best friends also happen to be Warblers but no more you have really pushed the line this time. You should just be thankful I haven't lost Kurt because I don't know what I would have done then."

"Oh come off it guys it's a silly high school romance it won't last."

"Sebastian we don't care what you have to say. No one knows what the future holds but I know Blaine and I are in for the long haul. I warn you I don't believe in violence so; no I do not condone the way Puck and Finn dealt with the two of you. However you come near Blaine again may god help you. If he really meant that much to you, you would have thought before you acted. He being in the mess he is now is partially down to you. If you were any kind of man you would have told Puck and Finn the full truth to stop it happening. Hey you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Kurt's right Sebastian and also god help you if you come anywhere near him. I won't stop contacting my Warblers just because you're a Warbler but I want nothing to do with you ever again."

"He's not a Warbler anymore and never will be again. Blaine you mean so much to us, we saw you grow once you joined the Warblers and blossom even more when Kurt arrived at Dalton. We have seen him try to rip all of that away from you. You know better than anyone the Warblers is about unity not that. None of us can ever trust him again after what he tried to do to the two of you."

"Wes you can't just kick me off the Warblers I've taken them over."

"Well I think you'll find Thad, Wes and I are taking them back Sebastian. The old council of their junior year is being restored," David retorted pointed at Kurt and Blaine.

"Don't you have anything to say about this Jeff or Nick; you did just kind of patch me up. Surely you wouldn't do that for any reason."

"No we wouldn't do it for any reason. We did it because we had a text telling us Kurt told us to. We didn't want to. We couldn't me gladder to hear the old council is taking the Warblers back." Jeff said.

"You don't treat our friend like that and get away with it Seb, sorry but no, I'm glad you're out." Was Nick's response.

"Thanks all of you. You don't know how much it means to Blaine and me that you would put your friendship with us before the lead of the Warblers. You were good to us both when we were here," Kurt said.

"Don't mention it Kurt we wouldn't have it any other way. You know how much we love you guys."

"I know but it really does mean a lot Wes. Anyway I would love to stay and chat about all the reasons I hate you. Along all the ways I'm so glad I will never be anything like you but I've got a brother and his idiotic friend to deal with. I have to ask though Wes, David we were wondering if you would come with us. You know we're going back to my house, but I think it would be useful for you to be there. However I am not willing to have Finn and Puck on their own driving back. So we were wondering if Cedes drove Finn's truck if you could go in a car with the two of them. I'm letting Rachel drive my Navigator as I need to be able to comfort Blaine and I'm not willing to have Wes in a car with them two idiots either. We are going ask Trent to come with us two so you are not alone with them."

"Of course we will Kurt. We are as keen to get Puck and Finn back in their places as you are."

"Brilliant. Once again thank you. Sorry it was a short stop Jeff, Nick, Thad, but we will sort out having coffee on me to say thanks within the week."

"Don't mention it but catch up over coffee would be nice." Jeff said "Oh and you can leave to Sebastian now we've sorted you out I don't want you in here. As frankly we want nothing to do with you either."

They exchanged proper goodbyes with Thad, Jeff and Nick before turning to leave.

Blaine managed to catch David and whisper in his ear that he needed him to get Kurt's surprise off Finn as he threw it at him. And there was no way he was going anywhere near Finn and even if he wanted to he knew Kurt wouldn't allow it.

They left for Lima shortly after. Rachel driving Kurt's navigator, with Wes in the front passenger seat and Kurt and Blaine huddled together in the back. Mercedes was driving Finn's truck with Puck, Finn, David and Trent present in. As true to his word Kurt didn't want either of Puck or Finn in a car with Blaine or Wes. He also didn't really want Mercedes and David on their own with them, so Trent had agreed to come along too. Kurt knew there was no way he was leaving Blaine alone that night, and there was no way he was spending the night in a house with Finn. So he would be spending the night at Blaine's no matter what anyone said so they would be able to give the Warblers a lift back to Blaine's later where they could pick up Wes' car to get them back to Dalton.


	13. 13: He's Not My Brother

Sorry for the delay in upating uni is a real killer, 46+ hours of work a week, along with an almost 2 year old really takes it out of you. Hope you enoy this update though

* * *

When they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house (not that Kurt wanted to call it that anymore) Burt and Carole were already there. Kurt helped Blaine out of the car after giving David his key to let everyone else into the house.

"Oh good Kurt your home… Oh sorry none of you are Kurt. But what are all of you doing here?" David, Trent, Finn, and Puck had all filed into the living room. Rachel and Mercedes had contacted Rachel's dads before they left Dalton so they were there to take them home when everyone arrived at Kurt's. After Kurt had promised to fill them in on everything, besides Rachel didn't feel ready to deal with her boyfriend right now.

"Sorry to intrude like this Mr. Hummel, Kurt knows we are here. He, Blaine and Wes are just coming now it's probably best learning from them what we are all here for."

"Thank you, oh and it's Burt David." Right on cue Kurt, Blaine and Wes walked through the door. "Oh there you are Kurt care to explain to Carole and me why I have a football team in my front room….Shit Blaine what happened. Oh god and you too Wes. Shit Kurt I thought you said you were okay."

"I said I was fine and not fine Dad. Physically I'm fine; emotionally I'm far from it, and as you can see Blaine and Wes are not fine physically either. Please let's just make some coffee and stuff and take this into the Kitchen Dad."

"If you insist but I want answers Kurt."

"Trust me dad, you'll get answers but you won't like them"

Carole and Burt went into the kitchen to fix drinks everyone else went into the living room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"It will all be alright I promise. We are going to get this all sorted then we are going back to yours and I am not letting you out of my site for a very long time. Oh we may need to take a trip via the hospital if Carole thinks your nose needs looking at as to me it looks broken."

"Okay as long as you don't leave me I don't care. I love you Kurt." Blaine said throwing his arms around Kurt.

"I love you too Blaine. More than you'll ever know." Kurt leaned forward and connected his lips with Blaine's in a kiss that could convey all the feelings Kurt had for Blaine that he couldn't get into words. They were broken apart by the sound of Burt clearing his throat behind them.

"Sorry Dad we are coming."

"Would someone like to explain to me why I have so many people in my house, and why Wes and Blaine look like they've been in boxing rink together?"

"Ask Carole's son." Kurt spat.

"Mind the tone Kurt. You can address Finn yourself if you want to speak to him you know."

"No Dad I can't as I said, ask Carole's son or Puck why the hell we are sitting here."

"Kurt calm down, and watch your language I won't warn you again, and be civil to your brother."

"He isn't my brother and no I won't fucking mind my language Dad. He did this."

"Kurt you are making no sense at all. I asked what happened to Blaine and Wes."

Kurt went to speak but Blaine faced him and cut him off. "Kurt sweetie, I know you're angry but come on calm down this isn't your Dad or Carole's fault. Nothing is going to get sorted when you're like this. If you do it for no one else calm down for me please?"

Kurt sighed he knew Blaine was right. "Only because it's you sweetie." Kurt turned to face his Dad. "Dad I'm sorry but you may understand soon why I'm like this, I am going to start from the beginning, but before I say another word do not flip at Blaine. Or I am walking out of this house right now."

"Okay okay Kurt. Just tell us what's going on. As you are not your normal self-right now." While Kurt was occupied talking to his Dad, David who was sitting at the other side of Blaine at the table, slid passed him to put Kurt's surprise back in Blaine's own pocket.

"Right okay, I went to the Lima bean to meet Blaine today. What I saw didn't please me at all. I walked in to see Blaine and Sebastian kissing. I…"

"YOU DID WHAT BLAINE!" Burt said standing up and banging his fists on the table. "After the conversation we had the other month!" Blaine froze before burying himself into Kurt's side whimpering.

"DAD STOP NOW! I WARN YOU LOSE IT WITH BLAINE ONE MORE TIME AND HIM AND I WILL BE LEAVING TO LET YOU GET ANSWERS OUT OF THIS LOT!" Kurt was furious he had just told his dad not to overreact at Blaine, did anyone but Blaine ever listen to him. At least Blaine hadn't used his fists against Sebastian. Kurt placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head, and spoke into his hair. "Its okay sweetie I promise nothing is going to happen. Anything else kicks off and we are leaving. I love you and I won't let anyone touch you."

Kurt helped Blaine sit back up and linked their hands together before focusing back on his Dad. "Dad I'm sorry I'm talking to you like this, but I warn you, talk to him like that again and I will be packing a bag and won't be coming back for a very long time. I will now continue if everyone is gonna keep their mouths shut. I didn't know what to do or think. I thought, big word being thought, he had cheated on me. I went to Rachel's, I needed to talk it over I was messed up Mercedes was there too, well I told them what I saw and they were angry at Blaine too. They knew I needed Finn, so he came over and I told him what I'd seen, and I have never made a bigger mistake in my life. Blaine was worried as hell about me and Rachel spoke to him, well anyway Finn told us he was gonna sort pizza out but thought it would be wise to go and steal my phone. While he was ordering the pizza I spoke to Rachel about what Blaine had said, I worked out from what was said he may not have been cheating. Then we realized Finn was missing."

Kurt turned to Carole as he couldn't dare to face Finn. "Do you wanna know what happened, Carole?"

"I would like to know yes please Kurt as I don't like your attitude towards, my son, your dad or myself at all."

"He thought it was a good idea to go and confront Blaine. Blaine who was at his house with Wes completely distraught because he hadn't kissed Sebastian, Sebastian had kissed him. When Finn arrived Wes tried to stop Finn speaking to Blaine. And that fucking twat,"

"Kurt language, by the sound of it Finn was being a brother."

"Okay you tell me he was being a brother when I tell you he did that to Wes!" Kurt screamed pointing at Wes' face. Burt and Carole just sat there not wanting to believe what they were hearing. "Um not got much to say now have you? Well we got to Blaine's and it was too late. Wes told us Finn and Puck was on their way to Dalton to 'teach Blaine and Sebastian a lesson'. When I got there I found my boyfriend like this. On the ground completely scared out of his mind. Again Finn did this." He said pointing at Blaine.


	14. 14: It's My Fault

A/N - Right first off an apology i know i have been awful at updating these past few weeks, uni has been hell these first few weeks, read this read that do this, arrrh and then the first part of our assesments are due in ok like the 5th November and we have to get all the back ground stuff done before we can start so yes, i dont remember the last time i got to write any fan fics, luckily i'm ahead in all my stories so i am positing a chapter from them all tonight. Sorry again, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"IS THIS TRUE FINN?"

"Yes it is Mom."

"What the fuck were you playing at Finn?"

"I was trying to be a good brother. Kurt was so broken at Rachel's I just wanted to teach the people who caused it a lesson. I didn't think."

"Wait, are you saying you did that to my son's boyfriend Finn? Because I thought many things of you, but I never thought you'd sink to that level."

"Yes. Yes I did it. I punched Wes, and then I attacked Blaine. I hated their guts."

"That didn't give you the right to attack them Finn! Blaine is my boyfriend it was my battle to fight, Wes was only trying to protect a friend. I just needed you there for moral support not to go and attack them! I don't think you realize what kind of damage you have caused. You have made him relive the worst weeks of his life, you have broken all the bonds we had built, I can't call you my brother anymore and right now I can't stay in a house with you." Blaine was still sobbing into Kurt's shoulder he just wanted to leave and make his boy feel safe. "I'm sorry Dad but right now I can't stay in this house. Not only has Finn attacked by boyfriend, but Carole decided that I would lie. I am staying at Blaine's for a few nights. I will be on the phone if you need me. On that note phone Finn," Finn pulled Kurt's phone out of his pocket, and handed it to him not even being able to look him in the eye. Even the movement of Finn passing Kurt his phone was enough to make Blaine flinch. "Do you see what you've done to him I really hope your happy Finn. Come on Wes, David, Trent we're leaving." They all stood up, Kurt helping Blaine and left the room. Burt followed them, wanting to have a word with them all.

"Blaine I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions I should have known you wouldn't cheat on Kurt I hope you can forgive me. He means so much to me I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting him."

"I...I...it's okay Mr. Hummel I understand. And I promise you I won't ever do that to him. I love him way to much he's my life sir." Blaine said clinging to Kurt.

"It's not okay, and again I'm sorry Blaine. Kurt I'm sorry about Carole she's just protecting her son, the same way I would for you. Stay at Blaine's for a long as you like, just know where I am if you want to talk. I don't want you leaving you're my son, but if it's what you need then I understand. Make sure he gets better, Carole and I will deal with Finn and Puck and let you know what happens. I will also speak to Carole, as I said she was defending her son, but that doesn't give her the right to call you out."

"Thanks Dad, I'm sorry I can't stay but I can't be in a house with Finn right now. I've forgiven everything he's ever done or said to me but I just don't know if I can forgive this. It's not your fault dad but I need to make sure my boyfriend is okay and me being here isn't going to be the best for that right now."

"Its okay kiddo I understand." Burt opened his arms up to give Kurt a quick hug. "We'll sort this out buddy I promise." Burt let go of Kurt and turned his attention to the three Warblers. "Wes I'm sorry for what Finn has done to you, make sure you let Kurt take a look over that when you get to Blaine's. And to all three of you thank you for being such good friends to them both. Take care all of you. Kurt you take care of Blaine and yourself."

"Blaine will you go with the guys and get in the car I just need to talk to my Dad. I won't be long I promise. If one of the guys wouldn't mind driving I'll sit in the back with you, sweetie."

"Okay but please don't be long Kurt."

"I won't I promise." Kurt said giving Blaine a peck and then handing him the car keys. The three Warblers and ex-warbler Blaine left Kurt with his dad.

"He's so broken Dad. Of all the things I thought Finn would ever be stupid enough to do, I never thought it would be this. But it's just as much my fault dad I over reacted." Kurt couldn't hold it back anymore he let the tears fall. For his broken boy, his own stupidity, Finn's stupidity and just the whole fucked up world.

Burt enveloped him in a hug. "Listen to me Kiddo, this isn't your fault, and anyone in your situation would have been pissed. Finn should not have jumped the gun and gone to attack Blaine. Yes I got a bit angry with him back there but I would never have laid a finger on him. I know it's hard but you're a good kid Kurt, and it's your love for Blaine that's gonna help him heal from this. Go on; go be with Blaine he needs you more than I do. I promise I will ring once I've spoken to Puck, Finn and Carole."

"Thank you Dad. I love you."

"I love you too Kiddo."


	15. 15: Why Had He Ever Left Dalton?

I know it's been a while but i managed to get round to writing and updating more. I had a big writing spree after i watched episode 4x04 and without spoiling anything about the episode i needed to write to get my angry at Ryan out. Anyway i hope you enjoy dunno when i will next update as got a busy week and a wedding at the weekend

* * *

Kurt got into the back of his navigator, after quickly packing a bag, with clothes and moisturizers to last him a few days. He was pleased to learn that Trent was happy to drive them back to Blaine's. David sat in the front leaving Wes to sit in the back with Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt was glad this was the arrangement he needed to thank Wes for what he tried to do for Blaine anyway. As soon as Kurt was comfortably in the car, he felt a little apprehensive about Trent driving his car, it took him months to let Blaine drive it, he pulled Blaine into a hug. He felt Blaine tense at first so he gently rubbed up and down his arm, and he felt the tension slowly leaving Blaine body.

"I'm sorry sweetie, were going back to your house now and everything will be okay." He continued to rub Blaine's arm but turned to face Wes. "Wes I can't thank you enough for what you tried to do for Blaine tonight. It shows what amazing friends he has. He really does have amazing friends, guys." Kurt said now addressing all of the Warblers in the car.

"It's nothing Kurt, we know Blaine would do the same for us," Wes reassured quickly. "We see how happy you make him; I knew he wouldn't have done this to him. I was just there to stop him moping and actually think of ways of getting you to realize what had happened."

"Yes and I'm sorry for that too, you shouldn't have had to. I should have known that Blaine wouldn't cheat on me." Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt, I don't blame you, you know that don't you. If I was in a similar situation I think I would have acted the same way. Your with me know and that's all that matters." Kurt placed his thumb and index finger under Blaine's chin, so he lifted his up face. When Blaine complied Kurt leaned forward and connected their lips. It was something he would never dare to do in front of the new directions, but in front of the Warblers he knew they wouldn't bat an eyelid at it. They had been amazing when it came to their relationship, when it was in its earliest stages when both of them were still at Dalton, the Warblers would always beam at them when they caught them holding hands in the hallways. Kurt was glad that Blaine quickly melted into the kiss, enough that Kurt felt Blaine deepen it slightly. As if he was trying to convey to him that he didn't blame him for any of this. All too quickly they had to break apart for air.

"Nice to see the love birds haven't lost their streak." Wes joked.

"Least they weren't playing tonsil tennis like last time." David joined in. However Kurt knew it was all light hearted.

"Call it pay back for all the times Blaine and I had to see the atrocity that was you guys making out with your girlfriends." With that Kurt shared a knowing looking with Blaine, before leaning in to connect their lips together. Kurt quickly slipped his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was quickly granted. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance and their teeth with clacking together.

"Good one David, now they really are at the tonsil tennis. If you want to get back to Blaine's to finish what you are starting I would stop making out while I'm driving" Trent teased, having seen the two of them in the mirror.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine, feeling better after being able to have a good joke with their friends.

"Oh you know you guys love it, you were the ones who convinced me to tell Kurt how I felt." Blaine said quickly.

"Of course we do Blainers, we'll always be happy as long as you are."

"I am happy, however," Kurt saw Blaine turn towards him, knowing whatever was said next was directed at him, "something is playing on my mind and I'd like to ask you if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," he said quickly.

"You said you rebuilt your trust with Finn, why did you have to rebuild it I thought you guys had a pretty good relationship as brothers?"

"We did," Kurt admitted. "However we didn't always have a good relationship. After my Dad's wedding to Carole everything was fine, but before that it was far from it," Kurt sighed he didn't like talking about this but he owed it to Blaine.

"When our parents first got together they were going to move in together, well we were going to have to share a room for a while, so I decided to make it acceptable for both of us. Well he kind of lost it with me, and…and…he used the word faggie, twice in my basement, my dad lost it and kicked him out." Kurt heard all of the others in the car gasp at the word, and this time it was his turn to be hugged by Blaine.

"Gosh I'm surprised your dad ever let him back in the house, but there is more I can tell Kurt, please tell me." Blaine said, and Kurt could feel him hugging him that little bit tighter.

"You know when everything was going on with Karofsky?"

"Only too well unfortunately."

"Well, you know things got bad after I stood up to him, I told you about the death threats?" Kurt saw Blaine nod, at the same time as hearing the other warblers gasp again. He had never told them the full extent of why he transferred to Dalton, but he knew it didn't matter that it was coming out now, they wouldn't judge him. "Well no one there knew about them; however they did realize the bullying was getting worse. In the end, the lads decided to stand up to Karofsky and tell him to back off me. Well I found out all the guys did, but Finn and Puck, Puck I understand he was just outta juvie, Finn however had been protecting his place on the football team, saying if he beat Karofsky he would stop covering for him in games. So yes, Sam, Mike hey even Artie stood up to them but Finn didn't. If I'm being honest he was just as bad if not worse before glee, he was a jock, and while he didn't physically throw me in the dumpsters he didn't stop the others. He made emends both times he was physically at fault, the first time by turning up to school in a red shower curtain stood Azimio and Karofsky beating the shit out of me, and the second time his speech at our parents wedding. Since then we let our bond build slowly and we had a pretty good relationship, but well this has destroyed that again. He hurt you Blaine and to me that is so much worse than hurting me or not standing up for me. He should know by now other than my dad you are my world. I trusted him enough to tell him how I was feeling and he took it too far and decided it was good to beat you up. I don't know if I'll ever trust him again, not after this."

"Gosh Kurt I never knew things with you had ever been that bad. However it does say a lot about you, for him to have done all that, and for you to have the relationship you did with him proves what a kind and compassionate person you are."

"No it…"

"Yes is does Kurt," Wes joined in, "Until tonight I knew you had moved to Dalton because the jocks, especially one Neanderthal David Karofsky made your life hell, tonight I find out he hate kissed you and threatened your life. I'm pretty sure that's the same Dave you offered friendship to when he tried to commit suicide. With Finn looking at the relationship you had you would never know that there had ever been bumps in the road that shows how forgiving you are. Don't try and deny it Kurt because it's true." Wes finished finally, and patted his shoulder to show he meant it. That was another thing that never happened with the New Directions boys, they were all scared of physical contact with him; the Warblers on the other hand really didn't care. Sometimes he wondered why he ever left Dalton.


End file.
